Raising Roronoa Hana
by loveoutloud3
Summary: Modern AU. The birth of one little girl changes the lives of Zoro and Sanji for the rest of their lives. Good or Bad? They'll find out soon.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything involving it. If I did, there'd be a lot more zosan and more yaoi x3 I also don't own any important historical events, states and countries used. The only things I own are any OCS and the random city names

Warning: slight angst, smut, swearing, mpreg, and yaoi

Modern AU. Pairings: Zoro x Sanji, Luffy x Usopp, Marco x Ace and Law x OC

Italics personal thoughts

Bold Italics text message conversations

****************zs****************

Prologue: It's Only The Beginning

"We're finally moving into a house together."

"I know, isn't it exciting?"

"And in four more months, we'll have our little girl."

"Then we'll be a family."

Zoro and Sanji were currently waiting for their child to be born in a few months, and decided to buy a house.

303 Grand Line Avenue, East Blue, New Jersey, USA. This was the address the newlyweds Roronoa Zoro and Sanji were moving into. They were originally living in the apartment upstairs of the Baratie, which was owned by Sanji's father. Red leg Zeff was the foster father of the mother to be, and owned the best restaurant in New Jersey.

Then, the couple moved in with Zoro's childhood best friend, Dahlia Yume. She's a professional dancer and marital artist. The swordsman went to every one of her shows to support her.

Yume owned a huge house which was across the street from where the couple planned to move in to. Right now, she's been helping the couple save up for their future home.

The moss head worked as a firefighter and worked part time teaching children kendo at Dracule Mihawk's kendo dojo on weekends. Sanji worked in the Baratie as the head chef, 'manager' according to Zeff and the other chefs, and that's where he spent most of his time.

Everything had changed once Sanji found out he was pregnant. That day had somehow brought the couple even closer than they already were. Zoro worked a little more hours at the dojo

whenever he could to save up for baby supplies, a crib, and everything else a baby could need. After they found out it was a girl, the Roronoas bought pink paint for the nursery. The pink wasn't too 'in your face' pink nor was it 'too dark', it was a pale rose pink courtesy of Sanji.

While the parents to be prepared the nursery for their little girl, Yume and Ace were planning a co ed baby shower. Since Yume was more capable of cooking, she catered the party herself with some help from Zeff. Ace was in charge of party favors and getting a venue for the party. Ace's fiancè Marco knew a good place, and he took care of the arrangements as well as getting invitations for the event.

There was just two major problems...one was keeping this surprise from Zoro and Sanji; two was finding a way to get the couple to go to the venue.

"Ok Yume darling, we got everything done except get the parents to be to come." Ace said, going down a small checklist and making sure he had purchased everything.

_Banner...check!_

_Balloons...check!_

_Music...check!_

_Party favors...check!_

"I know honey, but I think I have a way of getting them over here." Yume smiled and pulled out her phone. She texted Zoro the address, and told him that she needed a ride home from ballet class. Zoro knew Yume doesn't drive anymore after her return from the Vietnam War.

_**Alright I'm coming. Sanji's in the car with me since we just came back from his doctor's appointment.**_

The purple eyed beauty grinned and held up the response from Zoro to Ace.

"You're good." Ace chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you." Yume giggled and texted back:

_**Okie dokes Zoro :D I'll be waiting for you inside since it's cold. Thank you again for coming to get me.**_

_**No problem Yume, that's what best friends do. I'll be there in ten minutes.**_

"They're coming!" She announced to everyone, "Everyone needs to be absolutely quiet. I'm going to turn off the lights now. The way Zoro drives, they'll be here any minute." Yume turned off the lights and hid just like the others.

Zoro and Sanji arrived two minutes later, walking inside to see all the lights off.

"Yume? Are you still here?" The moss head called out. The couple was about to leave when the lights came on and

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS ZORO AND SANJI!"

**Beta'd by the amazing Yaoi Scribe**


End file.
